Y nada es como en el fanfiction
by ravenW-97
Summary: Las historias mentían al igual que los comics y Tsubaki no estaba lista para aceptar la realidad, mucho menos que personas como ella no vivían cosas emocionantes.


**EDIT.** 5/Septiembre/2018. Para eliminar párrafos enormes y así facilitar la lectura, como corregir cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet [y el fandom es feliz así, lo sé].

 **Advertencia:** OC, quizá OoC [Fuera de personaje], trama floja y simplona, narración de dudosa calidad. Tal vez esto haga sentir triste a algunas personas, repito, tal vez, dependiendo de las expectativas que tengan al leerlo.

 **Aclaración:** Está muy enfocado en un OC, el único que aparece con todas sus letras es Subaru y poquito, si aun desean leerlo, yo feliz de la vida [?].

* * *

 **Y NADA ES COMO EN EL FANFICTION**

* * *

 **Oneshot 1: Así empieza el amor (o quizá no, ¡definitivamente no!)**

El cielo era impresionante, con todas sus estrellas y nubes tomando formas más allá de lo que las palabras pudieran explicar, más bien, más allá de lo que Tsubaki pretendiera entender y mostrar.

Bufó, apartó la vista del firmamento; esto no estaba bien, en absoluto correcto.

Ella no era del tipo descriptivo y sensible, mucho menos de oraciones bonitas, quizá por lo mismo jamás había podido escribir poemas o relatos llenos de metáforas y esas cosillas que enternecían tu corazón, estómago y te hacían viajar hasta la luna, también eso explicaría el porqué no recordaba ni un solo nombre de una constelación, y mirar el cielo nocturno no le provocaba nada más que hastío.

Bueno, hastío y ese asco que venía cuando un montón de gente te observaba. La misma sensación torpe que le gritaba que su deber era intentar ser «profunda», incluso si fuera a base de puros tartamudeos y palabras sin coherencia.

—Esto no saldrá nada bien —murmuró y revolvió su cabello de la desesperación.

Realmente, ahora maldecía con todo su corazón que fuera pésima para armar frases épicas y como persona, estuviera repleta de cosas sosas y sencillas, muy normales, quizá muy corrientes.

Soltando un suspiro se apoyo sobre el barandal y miró hacia abajo, la vista no era fuera de lo común, los arbustos no tenían flores ni los arboles frutas de las que recitar poemas y por las cuales entrar en dudas existenciales; quizá comer una naranja, no, mejor una manzana o cortar una rosa y ponerse a repetir esas cursilerías de los libros que leía, no había nada de eso, solo lo literal y aburrido, eso mismo que trajo de forma cruda una afirmación que conocía desde que supo que Santa Claus y el ratón de los dientes no existían:

 ** _La vida no era como los comics ni las historias que tantos desvelos le provocaban en sus monótonos días._**

Frunció el entrecejo y sus labios se apretaron.

Sí, ni siquiera encontrarse en una «trama» tan peculiar le aseguraba aventuras.

La gente normal seguiría siendo normal hasta su muerte, Tsubaki debió haberlo aceptado desde que en su juventud (de los trece hasta los veintiuno) se limito a estudiar, quedarse en casa a disfrutar series de TV, internet, libros y sitios como Tumblr, Facebook, Youtube, etc.

Sin embargo, ¿de verdad era su culpa tener altas expectativas? ¡No todos los días terminabas dentro del mundo de un juego otome de vampiros!

Chasqueó la lengua, corrección, la verdad absoluta sería que las personas como Tsubaki seguirían teniendo una vida normal incluso después de su muerte, la experiencia no podía mentir ¿cierto?

Al principio había sido más que extraño, como si estuviera viendo la televisión y alguien más respirara por ella, hasta que claro, tuvo que caerse de boca por las escaleras cuando tenia seis años. El dolor era señal de lo que sea que fuera **"esto"** ,no se trataba de un sueño o algo a lo que pudiera ser ajena. Tampoco era como si de un momento a otro haya notado que estaba en Diabolik Lovers (¿quién podría tener tan absurda explicación como primera opción?), no, nada era tan simple mucho menos tan asombroso como para escribir una biografía, o salir en uno de esos programas o videos de internet sobre cosas paranormales o que están más allá del conocimiento del ser humano, ni para tener cinco minutos miserables de fama.

Su antigua vida fue algo corta, no llegó ni a los veinticinco, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color, hasta que fue empujada por accidente por unos chicos que andaban jugando y bromeando entre ellos, entonces había caído y un camión paso sobre ella, ya cuando despertó una mañana y pudo relacionar toda la información almacenada en su cerebro a la tierna edad de tres años, lloró tan fuerte que asusto a sus nuevos padres, los cuales ya de por si en ese entonces se preocupaban de más por ella (el que preguntara de manera constante por personas que conoció en su vida pasada, además de tener mucha dificultad para entender y hablar japonés, no ayudo en nada).

Así que tuvo que aprender a callar para no hacerle perder los nervios ni horas de sueño a sus papás, y aceptar su realidad, aunque los primeros años (y aun ahora en una que otra ocasión) por dentro sollozara por la perdida de sus «otros» seres queridos, y porque ella jamás podría volver a su mundo.

Y ojo, incluso con todo eso, Tsubaki considero (aun lo hacía) su vida tan igual y calmada como la de su vecina Suzume.

Tuvo una infancia como cualquier otra, grandes amigos, padres cariñosos y hermanos molestos que adoraba con toda su alma, además de una excelente educación, ni siquiera el tener las memorias de su otra vida tan frescas (como si hubieran ocurrido un día antes) volvían el mundo menos monótono.

No se quejaba de su comodidad, solo que faltaba algo, Tsubaki no quería ninguna explicación, solo continuar caminando y soñar que un día lo entendería, que esa mañana ansiada donde dejaría de lado su codicia vendría.

Por lo que, cuando su vida cambió un poco, una energía desbordante corrió por todo su cuerpo.

Ese primer «inconveniente» que le dio un giro interesante (al mismo tiempo angustiante) a su día a día, vino cuando decidió ser independiente.

Las cosas no salieron tan bien como creyó que serían, termino su carrera universitaria pero no encontró trabajo, así que, desesperada y sin deseos de regresar como una perdedora a su casa, se limito a buscar empleos que no tenían relación con su profesión, al menos hasta que encontrará otra opción segura y donde aplicar todos sus conocimientos aprendidos en cuatro largos y cansados años. Algo que con certeza cualquier persona podría vivir sea el tiempo, país y realidad que fuera.

Afortunadamente, Dios escuchó sus plegarías después de casi un año, justo un día antes de que la echaran del pequeño departamento en donde vivía a causa de tener en deuda varios meses de renta. Solo trabajaría como sirvienta en una casa de ricos, ni siquiera tuvo la más pequeña sospecha o alarma cuando el señor de la casa le dijo que el sitio era habitado solo por sus seis hijos, y le hizo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad.

Tal vez ingenua, sí, por supuesto, ¡pero quién se echaría para atrás cuando le iban a pagar una buena cantidad de dinero, además de dejarla dormir en los aposentos de la servidumbre!

El golpe de que quizá, solo quizá pudiera tener una experiencia más apegada a lo que ella más quería (una de esas vivencias que aceleraban tu corazón, que te hacían pensar que no estás solo por el simple hecho de estar), fue cuando al llegar a la mansión de esa familia asquerosamente rica, el lugar le pareció conocido de algún lado. Ese presentimiento se intensifico después de escuchar todas las instrucciones de la señora Aiko (una mujer de gran edad que se encargaba de dirigir a los demás empleados de la casa), justo antes de entrar a la pequeña casita de dos pisos donde dormían los sirvientes y se hallaba ubicada detrás de la mansión.

Esa sensación rara que no la dejó estar quieta resulto acertar, cuando Tsubaki vio a lo lejos a Reiji Sakamaki.

Por supuesto que como cualquier persona normal gritó, asustando a Aiko y a Nagisa (el jardinero a medio tiempo), de la impresión también soltó sus maletas que cayeron sobre uno de sus pies, volvió a gritar pero de dolor y finalmente, se desmayo.

El despertar no fue agradable, Nagisa le había tirado agua helada encima, abrió los ojos de tirón e hizo muecas, se enredo con la sabana por culpa de su impaciencia al querer ponerse de pie y decirle unas cuantas verdades al tal Nagisa (que para empeorar la situación, se rió abiertamente de ella). Tirada en el suelo y con la camisa mojada fue como recibió el terrible regaño de Aiko, al parecer Reiji le llamó la atención por no saber controlar a los nuevos trabajadores de la mansión, fue como un milagro que antes de irse Aiko le preguntara si se encontraba bien.

Cosa que en ese momento no era, tuvo asco, tanto que fue una bendición no haber desayunado por los nervios.

Esperaba algo y al mismo tiempo no quería que llegara, tal vez si no fuera tan extremo y ella no sintiera miedo. Aunque quizá no debería darle más vueltas de las necesarias, ya que tuvo aproximadamente más de veinte años despreocupados para prepararse para cualquier cosa, después de todo ella era la prueba de que existía la vida más allá de la muerte y que Dios tenia un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

Tsubaki en aquel momento, sentada en su cama y con las manos sobre su manta de conejitos, pensó por primera vez en lo graciosa que era la vida.

Sí, ella podía afrontar el hecho de que estuviera dentro de un mundo ficticio.

Tsubaki creyó que estar en una de esas fantasías que tenían los fans de "x" serie antes de irse a dormir, incluso lo que algunos habían escrito por pura diversión, resultaría más que entretenido y un gran almacén de anécdotas que atesorar.

Sin embargo su vida actual no era nada como el fanfiction que había leído. Usualmente la protagonista se relacionaba con los personajes y después uno de estos se enamoraba de ella, tampoco sufría de falta de dinero y cosas de ese estilo, o si lo hacia sus problemas se solucionaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y bueno, en lugar de recibir todo lo anterior, Tsubaki continuaba ahorrando para encontrar un buen sitio donde vivir de forma oficial, además de buscar un trabajo acorde a su profesión, entre platicas con la señora Aiko y el «graciosito» de Nagisa pudo averiguar en que momento de la serie se hallaba, Yui aun no aparecía pero quizá lo haría pronto, puesto que los sirvientes de la mansión Sakamaki andaban apurados haciendo los arreglos para la llegada de alguien, tampoco estaba Cordelia ni Beatrix.

Curiosamente Karl Heinz si contrataba humanos, pero éstos tenían que tener un olor de sangre corriente para que sus hijos no los terminaran por matar o llevar por mal camino.

Y eso era todo lo que conocía Tsubaki, sus responsabilidades le quitaban gran parte de su tiempo y bien, en toda su estadía en la supuesta casa «embrujada» se había topado pocas veces con los vampiros, y cuando lo hizo, ninguno de éstos volteo a mirarla a menos de que fuera para agredirla verbalmente (como en el caso de Ayato, y solo Ayato).

Quizá tenia mala suerte o solo había leído historias mal escritas, o mejor dicho, la misma Tsubaki era el problema.

 _"¿Quién eres tú? Nah, mejor olvídalo, no me interesa. No eres nada bonita, el viejo debería contratar solo mujeres con gran pecho"._

Ella había querido algo distinto, motivador, pero sus expectativas fueron rotas de nuevo.

De haber sabido lo que sucedería, mejor hubiera deseado que su rutina prosiguiera como siempre, pero no, el egocéntrico de Ayato tuvo que quedarse en el cuarto mientras ella limpiaba, hasta mandarla por comida chatarra y correrla después, cerrándole la maldita puerta en la cara, Nagisa se había vuelto a reír de ella cuando regreso con la nariz y la frente roja.

Tsubaki gruño y apretó sus manos sobre el barandal, de solo recordar el comentario de Ayato se enojaba y por si eso no fuera suficiente, su animo bajaba, ni siquiera sus galletas de chocolate podrían alegrar su noche ahora.

Porque lo aceptaba, era tan claro como el amor de Reiji hacia las tazas y que el Drarry[1] no era canon: Ella no era una belleza pero tampoco era fea (o al menos eso quería creer).

Y justamente ese era el inconveniente.

A las chicas promedio no les ocurría nada para contar de viejitas a sus nietos, a menos de que tuvieran una personalidad «cool» y agradable, algo de lo que Tsubaki carecía, no por nada hasta el mismísimo Laito, ese tío que prácticamente le coqueteaba a cualquiera, le dijo que era muy aburrida y de ahí en adelante él no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Tsubaki miro sus pantuflas de Homero Simpson que traía puestas, era pesado carecer de carisma. El probar ser interesante en esta etapa de su vida, a sus veintitrés años (más los veintiún años antes de que muriera por ser atropellada), era un desperdicio y un dolor de estómago, una incomodes peor que estar menstruando, tantos años siendo patosa y dándole miedo a las personas antes de conocerlas a fondo no se iban de una mañana para otra, y realmente, ¿era necesario que cambiara y que sufriera vergüenzas por querer un hoy más merecedor de guardar en un álbum, ese álbum que miraría cuando tuviera cientos de arrugas y deseara ser nostálgica, además de reír? La verdad, Tsubaki imaginaba varios escenarios y todos ellos le gritaban: Humillación.

Cambiar era una decisión aterradora, más para personas tan comunes e inseguras como ella.

—Tal vez si pudiera hablar con los animales o atraerlos al cantar, como Giselle [2].

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Tsubaki se giró tan rápido que termino por caer de boca al piso. Se quejó y no quiso levantar la vista, porque frente a ella estaba Subaru Sakamaki.

Él era el motivo por el que andaba pensando tonterías y deseaba ser más «especial», quizá igual de adorable y amable que Yui, con ese hermoso rostro y figura tierna.

Por desgracia era Tsubaki, y seguiría siendo Tsubaki a menos de que decidiera gastar sus ahorros en una cirugía estética o bien, probar el ser «moe» o «kawaii» sin morir en el intento (lo que no quedaría con alguien cuyas pintas eran como Haruna Nagashima de KouKou Debut[3], o bien, Risa Koizumi de Lovely Complex[4]).

De algún modo sus ojos querían soltar agua salada y su nariz mocos, ¡y no tenia gripe ni se le había metido una basurita en el ojo!

—Oye, ¿por qué no fuiste a donde te dije? —La humana se preguntó, si acaso Subaru tendría el ceño fruncido y gruñiría, o si eso solo ocurría cuando estaba con una persona que le afectara o le provocara «algo», no importaba lo pequeño que fuera.

Quizá si esto fuera como la mayoría de fanfics, o si tan solo Tsubaki hubiera vivido situaciones más del tipo romántico (exagerado e irreal a más no poder), no sentiría como si el motivo del interés de Subaru por ella era torpe y tonto, nada que tener en cuenta ni por lo cual dejar que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago y pecho.

Era extraño, más que el anime de Naruto[5] sin relleno. Subaru hasta el momento jamás le había hablado, tampoco sabía el nombre de Tsubaki ni se lo preguntó, se hallaba tan resignada que dejó de enojarse o tomar en serio el que para llamarla, él dijera: _¡Hey tú, mujer!_

E inesperadamente, otra vez el mundo de Tsubaki dio un ligero paso de baile (al igual que cuando se entero de que había muerto y estaba en otra Tierra distinta a la de sus recuerdos), si para una canción de rock o de esas que te hacen llorar como niño de nuevo, no lo supo y continua sin conocerlo, todo sería menos complejo si le susurran al oído la respuesta, así sabría qué tanto anhelar.

Esa agitación, ese descontrol, se desato debido a que en la tarde de hoy, Subaru le ordeno que fuera a la cocina a eso de la una de la madrugada porque quería discutir algo importante con ella. Probablemente también podría explicarse porque llevaba dos vidas quieta, esperando, un tren, un carro, incluso un globo amarillo chillón que la hiciera volar.

Así, moderarse quedo escondido en el rincón más oscuro de su cuarto.

Tsubaki se dejó llevar y estuvo el resto del día tarareando. Total, nada saldría mal por imaginar cosas que ella sabía muy bien jamás pasarían ¿verdad?, disfrutar esa diminuta alegría y ese «yo qué sé» distinto en el aire aunque fuera momentáneo era correcto ¿cierto? Pero todas esas excusas se esfumaron cuando a cada minuto la hora de la reunión se acercaba, los nervios la ahogaron y por esta razón, en lugar de ir con Subaru se quedo mirando como idiota en uno de los balcones del segundo piso (después de limpiar el cuarto de Shu).

Y divago, divago tan lejos que descubrió otro planeta, cuyos extraterrestres le pegaron varias notitas de ñoñería e instrucciones para cambiar, para poder agarrar esa pequeña felicidad de que quizá si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría ser capaz de vivir como los protagonistas de sus series y libros favoritos.

Una lastima que Subaru la haya encontrado.

Una desgracia que le recordara la realidad.

Porque Tsubaki era demasiado Tsubaki como para tener éxito en una relación romántica con su amor platónico de Diabolik Lovers.

—Bueno, en realidad da igual que no fueras —Tsubaki se preguntó si acaso él la miraba como un bicho raro, uno más raro que Sunako Nakahara[6]—, aunque las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas —El corazón de Tsubaki latió más deprisa, casi se dio un cabezazo contra el suelo, no era el mejor momento para ser controlada por sus altas expectativas sobre lo que era una vida emocionante—. Escucha, quiero que me hagas unas magdalenas.

Casi lloró, casi, porque a Tsubaki le gustaban mucho las magdalenas, tal vez estas llenarían el vació que brotó de su pecho desde que era niña y que poco a poco se propagaba hasta su cerebro. Ese mismo, que se triplico por un improbable e idiota flechazo.

Sí, las magdalenas eran sabrosas y la solución a todos sus malditos quebraderos de cabeza. También, probablemente sería la única razón por la que Subaru identificaría su rostro de todos los demás sirvientes.

—Por supuesto Sakamaki-san —dijo, se apoyo en sus brazos y quedo sentada. A punto de preguntarle que cuántas magdalenas deseaba que le cocinara y si se las llevaba a su cuarto o gustaría probarlas en el comedor (porque era mejor pensar en algo más que no la hiciera sentir tan estúpida y derrotada), notó que Subaru ya se había ido, probablemente él aparecería cuando fuera el momento y de paso, así, casi provocarle un infarto del susto, la teletransportación y el sigilo de un vampiro daban pesadillas.

Tsubaki se levantó, sacudió su uniforme y soltó un largo suspiro.

Tenia sentido. Demasiado que, anhelo detener el tiempo, y así, mirar otra vez el cielo, practicar diálogos tontos e imaginar escenarios que nunca viviría, flotar sobre esa agua cristalina que solo sabría a lo ordinario y jamás la envenenaría o ahogaría de muerte.

Las personas corrientes como Tsubaki, jamás tendrían que sentirse mal cuando gente «especial» y tan «distinta» como Subaru no quisieran **_verlos_** directo a los ojos ¿cierto?

 _"Tan predecible"._ Pensó Tsubaki para ponerse manos a la obra e ir enseguida a la cocina, haría esas magdalenas lo más rápido, para así tener tiempo de ver Gintama[7] acompañada de Nagisa.

* * *

 **N/A.** Se supone que esto sería un vil intento de Subaru/OC, pero no salió así, sin embargo me gusto el resultado. En realidad, había pensado en escribir más oneshots sobre las NO tan bonitas y cools aventuras de Tsubaki con su crush Subaru, pero bueno, eso ya dependerá de si me ocurre algo en concreto. Por cierto, si algunas palabras no las entendieron, acá la lista de las mismas, había otras, pero las vi muy conocidas como para explicarlas:

1\. Drarry. La pareja de Harry/Draco en la saga de Harry Potter.

2\. Giselle. La princesa que aparece en la película "Encantada" de Disney.

3\. Haruna Nagashima. Personaje del manga shojo de KouKou Debut. La cual por lo que recuerdo quería un novio, pero no sabía cómo tenerlo. Además de ser mala para el coqueteo (…).

4\. Risa Koizumi. Personaje del manga shojo de Lovely complex.

5\. Naruto. El anime de Naruto tiene MUCHO relleno, ya se acabo el manga y siguen sacando relleno.

6\. Sunako Nakahara. Protagonista del manga shojo de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge, caracterizada por ser rara y dar miedo.

7\. Gintama. Un manga/anime shonen, que usualmente es más de humor y parodias.

 **Sin más, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
